Gears of War Harem and future
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Marcus F. decide that on his way to saving the world, that he would build his harem starting with Anya, Samantha and Helena Stroud. Anya's mother. story will have as well Sofia, Alicia, Bernadette in it soon.
1. Chapter 1 (01-22 17:54:14)

In the early years of the gears wars.

Day's before the war Marcus was only thinking of his self. He new that some day there was going to be something that only they ask of him.

Command to Delta. I need you to look in to something strange. We're getting strange readings of something. I not sure what it is or if its hostile. We do know that its heading this way under ground.

Delta - Command did you say under ground. I'm to understand were going to have to go under ground yo investigate this. Shit

Harem part.

Marcus F had always been thinking about saving the world and on the way started a harem to.

To think about it was one thing. But to do this was another thing toldly different. In the days of the first time meeting Anya Stroud. He saw something in her that made him think. That starting his harem was now a great idea.

Marcus - decide that he would start his harem with Helena Stroud and her daughter Anya then on the way take other COG women in the harem as well.

Meeting Anya's mother one night it hit him that starting with Helena Stroud was a great idea now. Because if he got her as his first harem slave then Anya would follow as well along with the other women to.

On the night of meeting Anya's mother Helena Stroud. He was interested to her standing in the door way wearing tight bra under a clear white shirt and very tight panties showing her ass snd between her legs. He did all he could to not speak or say something about what she was wearing in front of Anya.

Anya - Watching as he undressed slowly. Soon he reviled how big his cock was. She looked at it thinking it was so big and long that she never be able to fit it in her tight ass or pussy ever. She watched his cock get bigger and bigger as it was shown to her. Looking at him and trying to say please in a begging way to not fuck her or try to put his mammoth size cock in her ass.

Marcus - walked closer then putting the tip of his mammoth size cock at her ass he pushed and pushed hard as it entered her. He could her screaming in pain and crying from the size of it. But that didn't stop him from still pushing more and more into her. So it was more then half way in side her ass.

Anya - New that all she could do was try to grit her teeth and bare the pain as best she could until he was all the way inside her now. She didn't know what he was capable of or what he had under his clothes until it was to late.

The next thing she new was that he was now fully inside her. She was thankful for this. But part she didn't know was that he planned on staying in side her for the night as well

Anya - look at her and just shake her head at her. She new what her mom was trying to do.

Her mom was trying to get Marcus horny and trying to get him to jump her right then.

But what her mom didn't know was that he would have her and take her soon very soon. That night after dinner he was in the guest room with Anya. She was wearing the same thing as her mother but tighter and more showing her ass and pussy to him. It was a nuff to push him over the edge now. He grabbed her good pushing her face down on the bed then holding her down hard. He ripped her panties off her.

All she could do was moan and scream in the bed with pain as his cock thrusting deeply and passionately in side her fully.

Marcus - kept pushing and thrusting deep inside her ass so fast and hard each time his thrust got stronger and stronger than before.

Anya - started to wonder when he was going to pump his seeds inside her ass or not. soon looking back at him. She asked when are you going to cum inside me my love.

Marcus - says i can go like this all night long and even longer with out Cumming my love.

Anya - now knew why all the women n the COG wanted to be with him so badly ever day on missions and sleep as well with him. She that night found out that her lover had the stamina if a horse as well the thrusting power of a monster and the thickness of anything she has seen in her life. With that she new the reason for being so much with him.

That - night while her mother was a sleeping he still was deep inside her fucking her. Anya started to wonder about him then he finally came some much inside her ass painful hard that she cried for hours because of the pain.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the guess room door. Trying not to moan so much Anya tried to be as quit as she could. But soon the door opened and her mom Helena was standing in the door way in her night gown looking shocked at what was going in the room.

Helena - Anta how could you do this. Did you not hear me before when I told you that I do not want you to have anything to do with Marcus ever?

Anya - finally looked up at her mother and was able to say. Mother i don't care what you want or think of Marcus. He gas saved the world more times then you are able to think of. So ull be with who i want and love who i want to. When I want to is that clear mother.

Helena - Shocked by what she just heard out of her daughter's mouth. While still being fucked by Marcus.

Her mother finally closed the door then stepping closer to the bed letting her nightgown drop to the floor climbing on the bed laying down next to her daughter spread her legs so rude that her pussy showed.

Marcus - looked at her and asked her what she was doing.

Helena - said if you're going to have my daughter. You might as well gave me as yours to and take me into your harem sex slaves as well.

Looking at Anya then back at Helena. He could se the resemblance if there bodies now. Both of the had tight asses and pussies and we'll nice size big tits to.

Marcus - soon smiling with a smirk on his face. Then makes Helena get underneath her daughter and telling her to start sucking her pussy and don't think of stopping until I say my harem sex slaves.

They both just said yes master we are yours to do with as you please.

Marcus pushed deeper into Anya so much that she came as her mother was still sucking on her pussy.

Anya - that felted so good my live to cum and having my mom underneath me is the best thing to happen to me now.

Part 2:

Three days after getting to spend time with Anya. He got a call from Cole and Biert about something wrong. Not able to make out what they were saying.

Walking back into the room we're Anya and Her mother Helena had been.

Anya - could see the look on his face all to well. She nee that the old team had called in fir something. But what she wasn't really sure.

Marcus - stood in the door way for a long time and just looking down at the floor not saying anything. He had hoped that this day would never have come.

Anya kept looking at him. She finally got up walking over to him. Then asked him what is going on.

Anya - Marcus my Love answer me. I have a right to know what you are about to do and why your doing it.

Marcus - Helena I like to ask a favor of you. What I'm about to ask you may come at a great surprise to you. I need you to do something for me and not ask me why or what is going on.

Helena - Anya please give me and your husband some time a lone to talk. I promise you nothing is going to happen here.

Anya - K mother. But i want to know what you both talked about after us that clear.

Helena - Anya we understand.

Anya - Marcus you better be ready to talk after talking to my mother.

Marcus - looking at Anya and waited for her to leave the room before talking to her mother.

Helena - finally said k. What's so important that you are not able to talk to Anya about?

Marcus - Listen I got a call from Cole and Biert saying something has happened to the base out side the City and all I could make out was there was gun fire and explosion.

Helena - What do you mean? Are you going to go on a mission to save then out there?

Marcus - listen I owe them a lot and more. Those two were part if delta team and i was there commander. I have a duty to do what I know is right Helena.

Please tell Anya I love her so much. Please wait until I'm gonna before telling her.

Marcus - Helena is there a back way out of your house so she won't see me.

Helena - Yes if you go down the stairs to the right you're able to leave this way and come back. Are you going to be coming back or is this a one way trip.

Marcus - I don't know yet. But i owe them both.

Helena - waiting for a hour then called Anya in.

Her daughter came in the room and didn't see Marcus anymore. She asked her mother we're her husband is now.

Helena - Anya I don't know how to tell you this. But that phone call was from Cole and Biert. All Marcus got out of then was we're under attack at the new base out side the City. He asked me not to stop him or tell you until he was gonna. His said something about he owes then a lot and more.

Anya - Damint I new something was wrong when I was asked to leave the room.

Anya - Mother I know you are not going to like what I'm about to ask you. But I need all the COG units ready to deploy now. I am not going to lose him. Because he thinks that he I was ever one something forget that he owes me to. Mother I'm calling in all my favors now.

Control this is Anya daughter of Major Helena Stroud. i need to talk to colonel Holfman now its urgent.

Holfman - Anya I was told you need to talk to me and it was urgent.

Anya - Holfman my husband Marcus got a call from Cole and Biert at the base out side the city something about being under attack and all he got was sounds of gun fire and explosions. I know I have no right to ask you anything now. But if it wasn't for Marcus you would not very a live.

Colonel Holfman - Anya you don't have to remind me. I know what you are going to ask and I figured something like this would happen soon.

Anya - You new and didn't want to tell me why.

Colonel Holfman - I was asked by your husband to not let you know.

Anya - By the way I want Sam, and ever female COG officer and soldiers st thus house now. Don't ask why but it's for Marcus and I said you to him. Please dopley all female offices and soldiers to Helena Stroud house and place them under Marcus command as from now on they answer to him only understand Colonel.

Colonel - Yes I understand Anya and I know why you ask this to.

Anya - You mean you new what was going on and didn't stop it. Colonel I don't want to say anything. But I'm pregnant and Marcus is the father.

Colonel - Are you sure?

Anya - Yes. I'm sure.

Colonel - k. I believe you and he just left before you could tell him this in front of your mother.

Anya - Yes. He left and said he owes them a life debit that can't ever be repaid or given back.

Helena - You mean I'm going to be a grandma and I can't believe I let him leave through the back stairs and didn't know. Anya I'm sorry so sorry I don't know what came over me.

Marcus - slowly moving along the base defense line scouting area. So he sees why Cole and others called for help. I seem to be captured by the enemy. Now that he new why it was up to him to help retake the base and with no back up it was only him.

Marcus - moving slowly around the bsse so he could see everything good. Soon he saw cole and Bierd in the building surrounded by lotus. Shit there's to many of them for just me. I'm only one here and he new one word or radio call would be the end of them both.


	2. Ayna finding out Marcus faked his death

Weeks after finding out that her husband was died. She and her mother find out that someone fitting his discrimination was seen with other form COG soldiers heading in to the dark tunnels of underground.

The sighting place Marcus, and a lot of soldiers heading down in the tunnels. It looked like him. But she couldn't be for sure or tell frim the photos taken if it was him.

Helena - Anya I thought you snd I buried him and the others. What's going on here. I want to know.

Anya - I wish I nee what's going on my self. I don't know and I intend to find out from Colonel Hoffman now.

Ayna - called Hoffman and damn to know what's going on ahd why photos of her husband and 50 COG soldiers heavy armed were head into the old tunnels now.

Hoffman - I'm sorry Anys that's classified and need to know. Uou don't have that type of clearance anymore.

Anya - Listen I shouldn't need to have any clearance for this stuff. Is my husband still a live or not?

Hoffman - looking down sighs.

Hoffman - Yes he is. Faking his desth and the 50 others was the only way to infiltration the enemy area. To make sure they were died was the vest way and it was your husband idea to fo this. He thought if you was to know what he was going to be doing you be right there with him. He told me that you were pregnant and caring for three now.

Anya - Yes that's right. But how did you know i was pregnant with twins now. I thought that no one new. But my mom and four others.

Hoffman - Well for starters I figured it out by looking at the way your stomach looks and second Marcus told me to make sure you don't worry about him.

Anya - I want to know where he is now and I mean now. I'm his wife and I have a right to know?

Hoffman - Anya I know you are wanting to know we're Marcus is. But I don't know if you should have any to with this mission he is on. I don't think he wants you to be there.

Helena - Anya is right. Would Marcus really want you there fighting and something could go work. I mean you're pregnant and it would be just you. Your caring twins and if something happens to you. Marcus would never forgive him self.


	3. Helena Stroud

Helena - Ayna - I love you and I'm glad you are with Marcus now.

Anya - Wow. I'm surprised you say that to me now.

Helena - Anya why would you say something like that?

Anya - Oh I don't know. Let me think. Oh that's right you have been doing everything before to make sure me and Marcus never got to see one another. I remember when you reasigned me to a different unit so i wasn't Delta teams control or the time you put me under house arrest so that I never went to far and yes I still upset over all this.

Helena - Ayna that's not fair. You have no right to throw all that. Back at me now here. I did what I thought was right for you.

Ayna - No you did what you thought was right for you. Not for me and I know you didn't think one bit about me or anything else going. But yourself and you know that.


	4. Chapter 4

Anya - Looking for some reason to get angry. She realized that her friend Sam gave her a interested gift last year for her birthday and never opened it. She went to her and Marcus room open yhe closet looking for it. Soon she found the box it was long. She undressed leaving her bra and panties and showing her nice size big tits and tight ass. Walks back to her mother, then said I think its time you learn your place mother and who is in charge of this place. For one uts not you anymore its Marcus and meand your going to be showing a lot more respect to him after I get done fucking you with my new toy.

Helena looking at her daughter and the new toy she wad wearing. Anya that is huge and its a fake dick. You are not going to be fucking me with that any time soon.

Anya - Oh mother. Yoy think you are going to be leaving or stopping me. I don't think so. She grabbed her mom by the hair pulling her over to her mother's bed. Then pushing ger on the bed face down. Held her mother in place as she thrusted deep inside her mother's ass painfully hard.

Helena - Anya this hurts. Please let me go. I'm begging you?


End file.
